The present invention relates over a method for distributing wear from passing vehicles to a road surface.
Due to the wear imposed on a road surface from vehicles travelling along the same, mainly concave ruts are formed in each lane, spaced apart at a distance basically corresponding to the wheel-base of common types of vehicles. Such wear is often accentuated during the winter, when a large number of vehicles are fitted with studded tires, and the ruts in the road surface are particularly dangerous during spring, when melting snow and rain fill the ruts with water, since a hydroplaning might occur when a vehicle is travelling at high speed with the wheels in said ruts. The damage caused to the road surface by passing vehicles has previously been regarded as unavoidable, and road surfaces with a high traffic intensity have been re-asphalted at short intervals of time. This has resulted in high road maintenance costs, and also in reductions of the traffic volume when such work is being carried out, since certain lanes of road sections must be closed for traffic while the maintenance work takes place. Such work also involves obvious risks of accidents, involving the maintenance staff performing the necessary re-asphalting operation. Accordingly, it would be extremely desirable to distribute the wear more evenly over the road surface, partly in order to reduce the maintenance costs, but also to reduce the risk of accidents caused by hydroplaning, since such risk is increased when deep ruts exist in a road surface.